Episode 147
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 148|Next Episode -->]] Length: 3:32:59 Hosts: Alex Matt Mitch Guests: Sean Weiland Intro: ---- Content Covered * Sean Weiland life stories is equal to Will Brierly. Insane and unbelievable. Notable Facts Funny Stories and Quotes Alex *Multiply like a hive. **Sean - Like Trailer Park people. *Is GDC about butt dazzling? **Sean - It's masturbatory praise. *I played Sonic Boom. **Mitch - I'm sorry. *Are you a lumbersexual? **Matt - No lumbersexuals are frauds. Matt *I'm shitting on PAX. I get serious anxiety. Too many people. *I forgot the floor. My vomit falls through the void of space. *We vomit through the Portal Nexus. *It feels like I'm wasting money if I don't drink myself to death. **Sean - Actually **Matt- You actually suck dick. **Sean - You get a large tub of mayonnaise and a cucumber. **Matt - That was on a episode of Southpark on corpse fuckers. **Alex - A girl hates the noise of knife going into mayonnaise. So I made mayonnaise noises to her the entire day. **Sean - Have you tried a squeeze bottle? *We're mostly terrible. *A prerequisite to make childrens games is to have 2 kids. *I wish children didn't exist. **Mitch - Exactly **Sean - So I don't need to listen to you. *Responsibility bounces off me like bullets to Superman. *We talk about my death every episode because it's relevant. **Alex - You waiting to die, Mitch actually dying. **Sean - Can I DJ at your funeral? **Alex - How many Wham songs do you have? **Matt - That is the best Christmas song. *What does it sound like having dead babies in a soundproof room? **Sean - Mayonnaise. I fuck the corpses. *I didn't know your hatred was out of love. *My sister was a dumb bitch for quitting drums. *People too humble are assholes. *We know one person doesn't have a sense of humor. ShirtGate. *Is it a sexist shirt if it is made by a woman? **Sean - Yes. **Alex - It is empowering to show off your body if it is sexy. **Matt - We live in the pussy generation, and everyone needs more pussy. **Mitch - A fat white girl who is too ugly to fuck. **Matt - A fat white girl can always find somebody to fuck. **Mitch - Not all of them. **Sean - I never met a woman who couldn't get laid. **Mitch - Okay again, let's reword what I said. I fat white girl who could find someone to fuck but chooses not to out of principle because she's insane. *Why is that jar of mayonnaise with you? **Sean - Someones a bitch. *I wouldn't mind if Christina fucked Ankles. *Sonic fans disgust me. **Sean - You're a bitch. Sonic Boom sucks. **Matt - The taller he is the worse the game. *Sonic is a corpse. Fuck him. **Mitch - Sonic **Alex - I know you want to fuck an alien blue hedgehog. *What the hell is sex? When I go to bed everyone fucks each other. *I went to MAGFest once. Spoony. *I was the guy who slept through college the first time around. *Not my pubic face. *Big Comfy couch? She's hot! Alyson Court. **Alex - She's spells her name like my mom. **Matt - That;s twice as hot. **Sean - Your mom is fuckable. **Alex - She is probably. She's dead. **Sean - Yeah, yes. **Matt - She can't say no! and here's where the mayonnaise comes back. **Alex - YAY! My mom's mayonnaise. *It's dawg not duuwog. *I say Tahget we're all retarded. *I'm from Chemical Plant Zone cause it's true. I do not miss Jersey one fucking bit. Mitch *To be fair MOBAs are for austitic people. Sean *That wasn't Mitch. That was this asshole. *I was on a boat. **Matt - You're on a boat? Are you on an indie game cruise? **Sean - No one believes my stories so I don't tell them. *Who doesn't like fast men? *When you get a BA in Theatre, you wait tables and bartend. *French horn Rusty Trombone of trumpets. *No stripper hips. **Matt - What you wouldn't teach them if they did? *If you can control the hips in 3 axises. You will go far. *He rode hard and put away wet. *I was a raft guide. Ridin hard son. *If your kids are listening to this you have horrible parents. **Alex - Fuck your parents see how that works out. **Sean - Put your cock in your pants. **Alex - No. **Matt - Hi Mike you shit dick. *I drank Sparks in college and I was drinking during the final. I had 4 in my backpack. A bro saw I had Sparks and I gave him one as well. Dude from Sri Lanka he didn't know. *I got a D and I passed. fuck yeah! **Alex - You go on school tangents I am anti school. **Matt - When I was 27 I did technical writing. *I do too many things. **Matt - I don't. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 148|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Matt Category:Mitch Category:Guest